An image forming apparatus including a main body housing, a cover, a drawer, a drum cartridge, a toner container, and a toner conveying tube has been known. The main body housing has an opening. The cover is movable between an opening position at which the opening is opened and a closing position at which the opening is closed. The drawer is movable in a first direction between an inner position located inside the main body housing and an outer position located outside the main body housing through the opening when the cover is located at the opening position. The drum cartridge includes a photosensitive drum. The toner container accommodates toner to be supplied to the drum cartridge. The toner conveying tube is used to convey the toner from the toner container to the drum cartridge. The toner conveying tube is movable in a second direction intersecting with the first direction between a connection position at which the toner conveying tube is connected to the drum cartridge and a disconnection position at which the toner conveying tube is disconnected from drum cartridge (refer to JP-A-2013-029755).